A New Path
by Zero-Sky
Summary: Harry is adopted by his distant relatives, the Sons, when he is younger and grows up as a big brother to Gohan. HPDBZ crossover
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Path

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe and for possible future stuff)

Summary: Harry is adopted by his distant relatives, the Sons, when he is younger and grows up as a big brother to Gohan. HPDBZ crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these.

His name was Harry James Potter but he rarely had the pleasure of being called that. His relatives, his uncle, aunt, and their porky son, had always called him Boy or Freak, hissing his name as if it was an obscene cuss word.

At Portsmee Orphanage he had been treated with similar distaste often being subject to bullying from his peers, both older and younger, because of his small size and timid nature. Despite his cruel treatment from the children, the adults at Portsmee Orphanage were kind to him if not a bit distracted, and this made his life there much better then his life at the Dursley's. No, Harry was not happy at the orphanage but he could not remember ever being happy somewhere, and he was not completely miserable so he was content to remain at the orphanage rationally that there must not be a place that held joy for its inhabitants.

Galvin Daniels, owner of the orphanage, was not content with allowing the boy to stay. It had been him that had found him on the door step last winter beaten up and cold and the boys happiness was a great concern for the man. It was clear that Harry did not belong in the orphanage, he needed a small family who would love him and the shy boy needed it more than most, but no family ever wanted the quiet and a bit strange child so Galvin dove into research digging for any living family. He found some one.

The alternative to the orphanage came under the name of Chi-Chi Son and her family, which Galvin discovered after quiet a bit of research. They were distantly related forth or fifth cousins or something similar but they were more then willing to take the five year old in and Chi-Chi even had a son of her own who was only three years younger then Harry. There were only a few problems like that they lived in Japan and that the father didn't have a job but that could be ironed out and because they were related Harry could move in with them quicker.

The father was concerning until Galvin met him. A man with no written records beside martial arts fights and no job but he turned out to be the best choice because of his loving concern for his own son and gentle nature, exact opposite of what Galvin had expected.

Harry had been sitting under an old oak tree watching the other children play while he drew a picture of a dog. It was recess, Harry hated recess, everyone was always so loud. Miss. Fisher, the second grade teacher, walked out with a clip board in hand and Harry found it odd since Mr. Stewart was in charge of recess. None of the other children even noticed her but Harry was always more observant then they were and they were preoccupied with there games.

Miss. Fisher looked over the crowd of people before she noticed Harry then walked through the sand box to get to the oak tree.

"Mr. Potter," she said her blond hair falling into her eyes as she bent down. "Mr. Daniels wants to speak with you."

Harry nodded and silently picked up Yuki, a stuffed bear he got when he came to the orphanage, walked with the teacher to the building.

Silently he was lead to Mr. Daniels office which was on the other side of the building and stopping at the door the teacher smiled and nodded for him to enter the room. She left with out saying anything; Miss. Fisher wasn't the type to say much at all.

Curiously Harry knocked on the large door.

"Come in," Mr. Daniels said softly.

Pushing the door open he peered into the office and noticed three people other than Mr. Daniels. They were oddly dressed and one of them looked like they were from a Kung-fu movie. They had a child with them, he was young and Harry wandered if they were putting him up for adoption. Shyly Harry inched in to the room and quietly closing the door, he stood watching the people. Maybe they had called him here to show the younger child around.

"Harry, I would like for you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Son and their son Gohan."

Harry nodded as Goku and Chi-Chi smiled at him holding her young son. The woman did not frighten Harry and neither did the child but the man did. He was tall and had weird hair which spiked upward resembling horns to the child. Harry shook and inched backward.

"Their your family, Harry, and their here to adopt you."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A New Path

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe and for possible future stuff)

Summary: Harry is adopted by his distant relatives, the Sons, when he is younger and grows up as a big brother to Gohan. HPDBZ crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these.

Arthur's Note: Ok first off sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, it was a product of procrastination of homework and all other chapters will be longer. One review asked if Harry would be a super saiyan but he's not a saiyan so no. He's related to Chi-Chi's side but will be powerful and magic will mix with martial arts (a hint of how in this chapter). I would like to thank everyone who reviewed I never imagined that I would get 6 reviews for one chapter.

Sometimes Harry wished he had stayed at the orphanage or at least been adopted by a childless couple, at least then there would have been a chance of divorce and he would have been left alone. It wasn't that Harry hated his family because the boy loved them with all of his heart it was just that he wanted to be alone more.

That's why when Chi-Chi asked him to watch Gohan he had been annoyed enough to not pay attention to the five year old and in his boredom Gohan had wandered off. All Harry wanted was to read his book in peace but once again the responsibilities of an elder sibling interfered and Harry found himself searching through the woods aimlessly for the boy.

The hour was growing late, his father would be waiting for them by now and Harry was truly concerned about the safety of his brother. Just as Harry was certain the boy must have gotten himself killed a black dot made itself clear as it grew bigger and partially orange. It was Goku and if Harry was correct than lump on his shoulder was Gohan.

Goku flew up and landed in front of Harry and displayed his usual grin. Harry sighed and brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose. How typical, here Harry was, worried and frustrated with his lack of results and here Goku was, completely carefree. Sometimes Harry wandered how he had ever managed to become so powerful but then he reminded himself of how different the carefree man was in battle.

"Hey, Harry," Goku said pulling Gohan off of his shoulder and on the ground. Harry stared at Goku for a moment envious at his ability to fly, which Chi-Chi had forbidden either of the boys from learning. Switching his stare to Gohan he surveyed the boy for injuries pleasantly surprised at the lack of.

"Bulma is waiting at the house." Goku had originally wanted to ride the nimbus but Harry fell through the cloud and holding an eight year old and a five year old was too much of a challenge for that long of a ride so Chi-Chi suggested Bulma stop by and pick them up.

Harry nodded in agreement and put the book under his arm as he walked in the direction he assumed was home. He was wrong.

Chuckling Goku put Gohan back on his shoulder and flew towards Harry and without warning the boy picked him up. Turning towards the house Goku increased speed knowing how much Harry loved flying.

Goku quickly arrived at the house to see Chi-Chi and Bulma chatting. Bulma looking bored and ready to leave but Chi-Chi was ignorant of this most likely because of her isolation from everyone but her husband and children.

"Goku, hey are those your… children?" Bulma asked surprised at how old his oldest was. She didn't realize he had one that old.

"Yeah, this is Harry," Goku said pointed to the boy who had scrambled to get out of Goku's grip only to stand stiffly two feet from his father. Bulma was shocked at his eyes, they were bright green, neither Chi-Chi nor Goku had green eyes, silently she wandered if Chi-Chi had cheated on him, it did make sense.

"And this is Gohan," Goku pulled the little boy off his shoulder despite his grip but as soon as he was on the ground he grabbed on to his father standing in between his father and brother, who moved over a foot or two uncomfortable at the closeness in front of strangers.

"Aw! He's so cute," Bulma cried out rushing over to Gohan causing Harry to flinch with surprise and almost growl at how close this stranger was to his brother.

Bulma continued to gush over the small child mentally pointing out how Goku's children were so different. She noticed the older one glareing at her and backed up from Gohan. The green eyed boy crossed his arms and kept eye contact with her as she turned to Goku.

"So Goku, you ready to go?" she asked breaking eye contact with Harry.

"Sure," Goku picked up Gohan and looked at Harry displaying a sad smile at how guarded Harry was towards strangers, this isolation hadn't helped anything. Briefly he considered moving to a city but pushed the thought away.

Harry followed shortly after his father and reluctantly entering the ship.

The ride was boring with Bulma attempting to keep up conversation but failing finally Goku noticed her attempt and had also attempted to keep up conversation but with the wrong subject.

"So, how's Yamcha?" Goku asked innocently.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Bulma screamed out causing Harry to glare at her from the loud disturbance.

"He's such an asshole! I caught him cheating on me, again, with some slut! I hope he rots in hell…." Bulma kept ranting as Goku cringed at her language. Chi-Chi would kill him if she knew.

Beside Goku Gohan sat curiously listening to the conversation. "Daddy, what's a slut?" Gohan looked up at his father with innocent ignorance. Goku muttered something which was not a definition but rather a run around as Harry muttered something about idiots with big mouths.

The plane ride was short much to Harry's happiness. Then he saw the tiny little island and realized he would get no peace here, he shouldn't have even had bothered to bring his book but the book had just gotten good and he really wanted to know what happened next in the story.

They left the plane and met with Krillin and Master Roshi who eyed the two boys. Gohan began to flip his tail, which he often did when he was nervous, and this caught Bulma's attention.

"Hey, Goku… why does Gohan have a tail and Harry not? Did you get Harry's removed?" Bulma asked wishing to confirm that Chi-Chi cheated on her husband.

"Oh yeah, we adopted Harry three years ago, he's a distant relative of Chi-Chi's." Bulma felt embarrassed, all this time she had thought Harry was a bastard but the poor child was an orphan. Suddenly Bulma felt sympathy towards the child and looked at him kindly only to be met with a cold glare.

Krillin looked at his friend wandering how they had grow so old for him to already have children, it seemed like only yesterday that they were training under Master Roshi. Sighing he looked at Gohan, he was a kind hearted innocent, there were so few people like that, Goku was the only other he knew of. His eyes wandered to the nervous glaring boy beside Gohan. Harry was completely different then his brother, he remembered seeing many children with that look; angry, cautious and cold, most of them were street rats.

Gohan pulled his brother away from the crowd confused at why his brother was acting so odd, not being able to understand his brother's lack of trust of strangers. Harry allowed himself to be taken over to the other side of the island as the adults talked.

The boys collected shells and bits of interesting looking things. Gohan giggled as he through a bit of sand at Harry and Harry, forgetting the strangers for a moment, chased after him laughing softly. They played like this for some time before they collapsed panting in the sand.

Gohan curled up beside his brother nestled to his side. It was times like these that Harry regretted past thoughts of wishing to be away from his family, times like these were he was truly happy. Closing his eyes Gohan drifted off with Harry smiling and staring up at the clouds, his arm growing numb from Gohan's head on it, his book abandoned in the sand.

Harry is snapped into reality by the sound of a crash only to jump up and wake up his brother. Grabbing his brother's arm he rushed to the other side of the island only to stop dead in his tracks after seeing a large man. His eyes narrowed to slits after glancing in Krillins direction and noticing him beaten and through the wall. Quickly he through Gohan behind him and mimicked a fighting stance, poorly mimicked but there was an attempt.

Raditz glanced in Harry's direction surprised at the boy's bravery but discussed at how poor his stance was. Checking his power he realized that the boy had a high level power for a human, very high for a human but raw and untrained. The boy behind him had an even higher power level despite the fact that he was the one being protected.

"Gohan, Harry, go back!" Goku said still jumbled at the truth of his heritage.

Raditz looked with curiously at the boys. Then the stronger one started to twitch his tail and Raditz realized that these were Goku's children. No, just child, the oldest had no tail, he was not a Saiyan or at least most likely not. It was possible the child lost his tail, either way the boy was worthless to the Saiyans.

"Well if you refuse I might just have to take your son." Raditz smirked and rushed forward intending to grab the tailed boy. Harry stiffened intending to protect his brother to the death but didn't get the chance as Goku jumped in front of the boy only succeeding in getting hit. This distracted Harry long enough for Raditz to grab Gohan without so much of a protest.

Horrified Harry realized that Raditz had his brother and seeing Goku lying on his back in pain and the others cowering something snapped. Just as Raditz finished giving Goku his requirements of one hundred bodies in order to get Gohan back Harry charged, his eyes glowing remarkably similar to the curse he knew not the name but saw in his dreams.

Raditz was surprised at this and even more surprised when he noticed Harry's fist was on fire and that the flame burnt through his armor. Bulma saw the glint in the boy's eyes and the black fire which consumed his fist then arm and was frightened, what was this boy?

Realizing the child was different Raditz brutally knocked him though the house and flew off as quickly as possible still wandering about the black fire and how the boy's eyes flashed red right before he hit him.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A New Path

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe and for possible future stuff)

Summary: Harry is adopted by his distant relatives, the Sons, when he is younger and grows up as a big brother to Gohan. HPDBZ crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these.

Arthur's Note: Wow! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.

The silence was suffocating leaving Bulma prisoner to her thoughts. The regret and frustration from allowing that demon to take poor Gohan filled her making her wish to do something, anything just to forget.

She didn't know how to take the boy lying unconscious on the hospital bed. He was crueler then most children she had met, no, not exactly cruel just distant and guarded, yet she had heard him laughing and playing with his brother on the other side of the island. And then there was how hard he had tried to save his brother from Raditz even though Raditz was stronger then even Goku.

They had simply stood shaking with fear watching Raditz take Gohan. They never made an attempt to save the boy and she would forever regret that. Silently she shook her head realizing that regret was pointless but impossible to avoid all the same.

There was also how Harry was… different. She didn't know how the boy caused the fire nor why there were no burns but the power he displayed wasn't the only odd thing that involved this boy.

The doctors had said he would die, they told them there was little to no chance of survival and even if he did live he would most likely never walk again. The house's wood had been shot through his skin and many of his bones had been broken. Chi-Chi had been horrified. She spent the night by his side, awake and crying, thinking he would die any minute.

Later the doctors returned with results from some test looking flustered and concerned. The boy was healing at a phenomenal rate. His bones healed as if they were being glued back together and the doctors were at a loss at to why. Soon Harry was completely healed but he continued to sleep. The doctor didn't know why but theorized that his body was exhausted from healing himself. There was a glint in the doctor's eyes, one of greed and excitement which Bulma worried about but the others were too relieved that he would be ok. She had seen that glint before; it was always in the eyes of their competitors.

A shiver of fear passed through her as she remembered how demonic he had looked with his arm glowing black and his eyes green. She hadn't seen his eyes flicker red or else she would have been even more concerned.

Bulma watched the boy as chest rose up and down and his mother slept, her head lying by his side. He didn't look demonic now, just like a tired little boy. Smiling that her friend finally got some sleep, Bulma stood up, unable to stand the silence much longer. She walked over to the window and looked up at the moon; it was a full moon tonight, well almost full.

It reminded Bulma of her adventures in childhood when Goku was just a curious innocent boy and the world seemed much simpler. She guessed it wasn't that things were simpler it was just that back then she had a sense of immortally.

Harry jerked upward gasping at the pain that shot through his body, every movement cause him to ache. He could ignore it, he decided looking around the room. Noticing his mother was asleep he tried not to disturb her as he climbed toward the edge of the bed, clearly attempting to get out of bed but soon found his body entirely exhausted. He had never felt this tire before and was almost panting at the small amount of effort.

"Don't get up!" Bulma said slightly louder then she intended running to he boy intending to stop him.

"Shut up." Harry stubbornly continued his attempt putting one foot on the floor then the next. The floor was cold.

"Don't give me attitude, young man!" Bulma screeched waking up Krillin. She couldn't help it, here she was worrying about this boy and he gave her sass as repayment.

"You're not worth the effort," Harry hissed mostly from the pain as he put full weight on his legs grabbing the bed to support him. "Now, be a good doggy and close your mouth, your going to wake my mother."

Bulma was shocked at his attitude assuming it was simple disrespect not yet realizing Harry was trying to protect himself from looking weak. Not being able to walk was defendant a weakness and he didn't like strangers seeing him weak.

Crossing her arms she looked angrily at the boy who glared up with complete defiance. Krillin yawned loudly stretching and rumbling his eyes as he stood.

"Harry! Get back in bed! Your moms going to kill us!" Krillin yelled out throwing his arms up as to tell Harry to stop.

"Great, I'm surrounded by idiots," Harry mumbled as Chi-Chi woke up.

She was slow to comprehension but soon remembered what had happened and launched herself towards Harry sobbing unrecognizable words and griping him tightly which besides paining Harry made him very nervous. He was quick to pry himself away from his mother eyeing Bulma and Krillin nervously.

Chi-Chi saw this action and realized her decision was for the best.

"Where's Gohan?" Harry asked quickly surveying the room. "And Goku?"

Chi-Chi began to cry again but this time silent sobbing. Harry inwardly cringed, he hated crying. He also knew if Chi-Chi had not berated him about being out of bed it must have been bad.

"Mother, where are they?" He hissed looking at the downward glance of Bulma and the nervous nature of Krillin.

Krillin was the one to speak up stumbling with his words but knowing the others wouldn't come forth and say anything. "Goku's dead… Gohan was taken by Piccolo."

Harry's world crashed. Suddenly things started to clash forming thought he didn't want to think. He was too weak to protect his brother, how he hated the word 'weak'.

"But we can bring Goku back… and I don't think Piccolo will kill Gohan," Krillin mumbled Bulma glaring him at his blunt response but Harry didn't care… he failed his brother.

"Gohan will be fine, Harry. The reason Piccolo has taken him is so that he can train to fight a coming threat. You know the man who stole Gohan, his friends are coming to earth in a year and Gohan needs to be ready to… fight." Bulma talked to him as if he was a child and Harry hates that.

"You let a demon abduct my brother and you plan to let a six year old fight those monsters!" Harry was fuming. How dare they! Gohan was kind, sweet, and most importantly _his_ younger brother.

"Harry!" Chi-Chi said disapprovingly. "Show respect they are your elders."

"They maybe older than me but they are I no way smarter then me. They are not my betters, they are not even my equal!" Harry growled his brow scrunched up.

"Harry Son! You better be quiet or you'll be grounded!"

Normally Harry was not this out spoken towards his mother but his anger clouded his better judgment. "No! And you will not grown me because I'm going to busy training." His eyes glowed slightly.

"What?"

"I am going to fight with my brother."

"No, your not." Chi-Chi was worried, she couldn't lose another family member.

"I am and you can't stop me." Harry was determined to protect his brother, and would defy his mother to do it.

"You," Harry pointed at Krillin. "Father told me that you fought with him and I need a trainer to teach me how to use my ki and learn other fighting techniques. I want you to train me."

Krillin looked shocked but quickly hid it with a stubborn resistance. This child was a danger to himself if he wanted to fight super strong aliens with only a years training. "No," Krillin responded stiffly.

"Why not?" Harry asked the anger as wearing away leaving him with the stiff nervousness and the realization of just how weak he felt. He felt his knees buckle under him as he grabbed the bed stopping his fall.

"You'll be killed, kid." Krillin smiled. "Just let the adults take care of this."

Harry growled hating being insulted.

"I will find a trainer."

Finally Harry was forced to get back on the bed. His anger had produced magic and caused his already depleted stores much strain call upon his life energy instead.

The people watched nervously as the youth closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Two days passed before Harry woke up. Krillin had partial blamed himself but could not send the youth to his death. Chi-Chi almost had a nervous break down and the doctors were baffled at why he collapsed.

He was strangely reserved when he woke. They had expected another angry break out but were met with a cold distant child once again.

Chi-Chi informed him of her decision. He made no protest yet inwardly he was disgusted, he did not wish to live with other people. He would be permanently on his guard. Still he just nodded and accepted that he would be living with Bulma. Maybe this would make finding a trainer easier.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A New Path

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe and for possible future stuff)

Summary: Harry is adopted by his distant relatives, the Sons, when he is younger and grows up as a big brother to Gohan. HPDBZ crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these.

Author note:

Responses to questions by reviews: Harry is 8. Both he and Chi-Chi are moving in with Bulma until Goku comes back.

On another note someone said that he was too cold for an 8 year old but he hasn't really been that cold… he just doesn't like being around people yet because of a mixture of his natural shyness, his experience with humans before the Sons, and him being away from humans (other than the Sons) for so long.

And another note: Sorry about the spelling. I really try to find them all even though you wouldn't be able to tell. I read each chapter three times and I use spell check… my teachers complain of the same thing…

Thanks for all the reviews -! sorry this took so long...

Chapter 4:

The doctors hadn't wanted to let him leave. It hadn't been because of any danger to him, he was just an unknown to them, a curiosity and a prize, and despite his reluctance to admit it he knew that he had Bulma to think for his release. He growled at the thought of owing the stranger.

Although she wouldn't be a stranger much longer. They were staying here, in the city, in the loud crowded city.

The first thing Bulma had asked for was a blood sample and while at first he had been against giving her any blood, a combination of regret of his outburst (towards his mother, the others meant little to him) and his mothers pleading eyes urged him to relent.

He had already taken off the Band-Aid; it was a brightly colored one with a super hero on it. He hadn't liked it. Not at all. Now it was balled up in the corner beside the trash can which had been his goal. He had decided to get it latter and now stared up at the ceiling lying on his new bed.

He tried to drift off to sleep but every time he dozed off he would be woken by nightmares. He didn't know what the nightmares were about, everything was jumbled and all he could see were colors swirling. A swirl of green, bright and glowing then the center grew dark red, like blood, until it spread over everything and things were black… there always seemed to be more but he couldn't remember it, it was almost as if it was an old memory rather then a nightmare.

If the clock was right, which he assumed it was, it was one in the morning and Harry knew he had no chance of sleeping. Growling in frustration, Harry pulled himself up and jumped off of the bed (which only served to emphasize how impractically large the bed was for the small child).

He grabbed a black sweat shirt and walked out of his room not even bothering to turn on a light as he left the room then went through the dark hallway. He had memorized his way out of the house, barley, so he quickly made his way to the door trying his best to stay on track knowing if he ended up lost he'd never find his way out.

The door stood there, it was the side door and was glass letting the moon light shine in. Harry loved the moon. Everyone in his family had always gone to bed before its rise but he would sometimes stay up to watch it.

Pushing the door open Harry flinched at the sounds. He could hear cars, people, helicopters, everything although it was mumbled so nothing could distinctively be made out, it was more like one sound. Harry began to will himself to feel as if this sound was normal, telling himself that the sound was the same as the birds chirping, he did have to live here and knew he couldn't spend that time hating it, he had more important things to do, he intended to make good of his promise even if Krillin had refused. Silently he wandered were the bald headed midget went to.

He walked off the little concrete platform and on to the grass, his bare feet getting wet from the dew. Shivering he told himself that it was not cold making it more tolerable as he walked toward an old tree. He didn't have his book. The thought had invaded his mind, he left his book on the island, but he grew disgusted with himself for the thought. Gohan didn't have his toys, text books, or even his family. What gave him the right to think like that? Still there was a bit of regret of leaving such a great book behind.

Hours pasted, exactly how long he didn't know, but he drifted to sleep lying up against the tree. The rain awoke him from his peaceful slumber chilling him as he opened his eyes to greet the grey morning. It was pouring cold rain even soaking him under the tree causing him to get up swiftly, and ignoring the stiffness of having slept the way he did, dash off to the door. The ground was slick and muddy and Harry, in a morning daze, slipped causing him to fall face forward into the muddy ground. His mother would surely be angry at this.

And she would have had she been awake but Bulma had made certain no one would disturb Chi-Chi so she had not woken up. It was understandable, she had slept very little at the hospital and Harry knew she missed Gohan and Goku.

Bulma was in the kitchen though when he came in the side door cover in mud and soaked to the bone. He gave an uncertain smile which was so small Bulma debate on whether she had seen it or imagined it, and then after nodding his head he headed off toward his room not wishing to deal with her just yet.

"What happened?" Bulma asked walking toward the boy still shocked at his appearance. "Your suppose to be in bed. You agreed if you came home you would stay in bed for at least a day." She sounded agitated and it was true that he had promised that but in his frustration he had forgotten. "You could get sick," she continued rambling on as most people do. He regretted not fulfilling his promise, he did like to stay to his word but she was beginning to annoy him.

Sighing he reminded himself he would just have to deal with annoyance because it was common in humans.

After some time she either paused in her lecture or ended it all together, either way Harry took it as a sign to leave and taking off his muddy shoes did just that.

Bulma had been shocked at his departure but shook it off. At least he didn't insult her, the child confused her.

It was not long before Harry was clean; he always hated to be muddy. Sitting on his bed he thought about what was to come. His mother had informed him he was to go to school when they had brought him home, he refused. How could he go to school while he was supposed to be training? Eventually Chi-Chi wore him down to the proposition that he would go to school if she signed him up in a gym. He still was dissatisfied but this was as fare as he could get her to go.

He sat staring off into nothing frustration and restlessness filling him in till he could no longer take it and he decided to leave. He needed to find a gym anyway and he had heard there were a few near by.

Putting on a pair of old tennis shoes Harry walked out of his room.

It was still raining but had lightened up enough for Harry to take a walk and he truly didn't believe he could remain in the house much longer. He met no protest; most likely because he asked no ones permission and Bulma simply didn't feel like dealing with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A New Path

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe and for possible future stuff)

Summary: Harry is adopted by his distant relatives, the Sons, when he is younger and grows up as a big brother to Gohan. HPDBZ crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these.

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews !

Chapter 5:

He hadn't found anyone to teach him how to use ki, everyone he had asked laughed at him under the impression that the boy was either joking or insane. Luckily a majority simply assumed he had an enormous sense of humor. Harry wasn't sure what to take that as.

One man had treated him nicely, he was an elderly janitor and knew nothing of fighting but he did cause Harry to choice a gym thinking it would be more tolerable to at least have one person who didn't think he was insane.

So Harry applied for membership but had discovered minors were not aloud to do much. They were aloud to run and do basic exercises but Harry wanted to do more that just that, he wanted weight lifting and more training. He hated being treated like a child, it made him feel weak.

The clock struck 7:45. School started fifteen minutes ago but he didn't really care. It was his first day; he'd just say he got lost. Pondering what to do he decided to wait till eight and then go to school.

He continued on his run wondering if it would be better just to skip school altogether.

Kuro was talking to someone Harry didn't recognize and glared at Harry as he grew closer. Kuro was the owner of the gym and had taken the annoying habit of getting in to Harry's business.

Kuro pulled Harry aside briefly ignoring the strange, who Harry noticed was young with long black hair and scars on his face.

"Why aren't you in school yet?" Kuro demanded. Harry held back rolling his eyes as he pulled himself from the man's grip.

"Just going now sir," Harry said while questioning himself why it was any of the annoying man's business.

Harry went to get his stuff a bit of rebellion in his eyes. For that comment Harry was tempted to skip school altogether.

Kuro watched as Harry left toward the showers. Yamcha chuckled as he watched Harry leave.

"Who's the kid?" Yamcha asked.

"His names Harry, he's a weird kid." Kuro turned to Yamcha. "He came in here asking about 'ki'. Can you believe that!" Yamcha gave him an odd look.

"Yeah… odd. Say whats his last name?" Yamcha asked thinking of the few people who knew about ki and hoping this child would not be a new enemy.

"Son." Kuro answered as Harry walked out of the showers still dripping wet.

Yamcha was shocked. Certainly this wasn't Goku's son; Krillin had told him Piccolo took the boy. No it had to be another Son he concluded. Yes that made since but still it might be valuable to check.

Yamcha nodded a goodbye to a confused Kuro as he left without waiting for a response. He reached Harry as he left the building. Harry turned to confront the man but said nothing instead waiting for an explanation.

"How do you know about ki?" Yamcha asked suspiciously.

"Nice to meet you, my names Harry, thanks for asking." Harry said dryly annoyed at the lack of an introduction.

Yamcha gave Harry an odd look then shook his head and said, "I'm Yamcha." Harry nodded crossing his arms in front of him. "Now, were did you learn about ki?"

"Yamcha?" Harry wandered if it was the same Yamcha his father talked about. "Do you know a Goku?"

"Yeah…" Yamcha began to connect the two.

"I'm his son…." Harry said remembering Raditz. Another stab of pain shot through him at the thought.

"Really!"

"No I just said that to gain your confidence and kill you." Harry said sarcastically.

"You must have taken after Chi-Chi's side." Yamcha muttered. "But I thought his son was taken by Piccolo?"

"His blood son was, that's Gohan. I was adopted," Harry muttered. A moment of awkward silence passed.

"Can you teach me to use my ki to fight?" Harry's eyes grew harsher and Yamcha looked surprise before remembering Goku's fate.

"Why…?" Yamcha asked softly as he studied the ground.

"To fight." Harry replied in annoyance, had he not already told the reason.

"Harry, you're too young to fight. Do you know what it's like in a match? Fighting… stealing… killing," Yamcha muttered the last part barely audible as he drifted back though his memories as a bandit.

"I have never killed. Yes that is true. I have not even been in a battle but neither has Gohan. He's younger then me and if I am too young then so is he. Find a way where he does not participate in the battle and neither will I but because that is extremely unlikely I will fight with him." Determination shown brightly in his eyes and Yamcha knew he would not be able to convince him otherwise.

"Harry… I know you want to help but you'll just end up hurting the effort," Yamcha said wandering why Krillin did not tell him about Harry. "You're a normal human, Gohan's not."

Harry's head lowered slightly like he was in deep thought and when he redirected his eyes toward Yamcha he facial expectations shown a hint of concern through the determination.

"And what if I'm not sure if I'm normal…" his voice trailed off and was so low Yamcha barely heard it. Suddenly his features hardened and he returned to the cold indifference which was common for him.

"Teach me or not I am going to protect my brother."

He remembered the brief fight with Raditz and shivered inwardly. The feeling he had gotten while fighting was odd. It was as if pure energy had filled him, the energy had been overwhelming and addictive. A part of him could not wait to feel it so fully again but another part feared it. It was bubbling up now, he could feel it. He always felt it but not as strongly as when he fought, never the less it was there regardless.

It felt like the energy wanted to blast out of him but was slowly bubbling up. He thought the energy was his ki but he wasn't sure, no one else used ki like that… well no one he knew of.

Yamcha understood that there was nothing he could do to stop Harry from fighting besides knocking him out and tying him up, which he was considering, so he decided that if the child was going to fight he would have to learn how.

"Kami is training so I don't have much time to teach you… I have to prepare as well." Yamcha muttered something Harry could not hear.

"Train me when ever you can. I'll work hard, I'll never complain," Harry said rashly regretting it after he said it. Enthusiasm was not a good thing to show the stranger. A new fear came across him; he wanted to fight for himself not just his brother. It was disturbing.

"Don't you have school too?" Yamcha didn't want to anger Chi-Chi.

"After school, it would be perfect, you can use the day to train yourself then teach me in the afternoon and morning," Harry said excited about the possibility but not wanting to show it.

"Errr… I guess that could work… I would have to talk to Kami," Yamcha said.

A moment of silence passed where neither knew what to say. Finally Yamcha smiled and nodded "I'll ask him."

"How are we going to get in contact?"

"I guess I could call Bulma… you staying there right?" Yamcha flinched at the thought of talking to Bulma so soon.

"Acceptable." Harry nodded shifting his backpack slightly.

"I'll give you a ride to school…" Yamcha began to walk toward his car and while Harry was hesitant he too followed.

Yamcha make up a cover story for why Harry was missing. It was obviously untrue but he flirted a bit with the secretary and she let it slip. Only a few moments after Harry left to find his locker a loud bell rang causing him to flinch followed by swarms of people. Great, he thought, we get to be cattle.

First day and he already began to hate the crowded halls, loud sounds, and closed in spaces of this school thing he was required to go to.


End file.
